Acrylamide polymers have long been used as flocculating agents for minerals, coal, sewage and industrial wastes. These flocculating agents serve to bring together small, electrically charged, particles to form larger agglomerates, often highly porous in nature. The floc is loosely formed and upon drying, the small-sized particles are still evident. The floc is readily broken up by agitation into small particles. The use of anionic acrylamide polymer flocculants to promote the spherical crystallization of an organic molecule is not taught in the prior art.